Promise Of Love 3
by Mio Nakamura
Summary: Chitoge had been more nice and sensible with Raku ,and Raku start to know and feel than his feelings are Just for One special girl Than suddenly touch his heart , that "special" would be the girl of the promise ?...3 . ...kawaii


Promise of Love

Author: Mio Nakamura

Hi, well this it's my first fic I have never do this before so I decides to do it of one of my favorites anime/manga so I choose the beautiful Nisekoi and I know it isn't done but I really like chitoge and raku together so….. 3 I imagine a beautiful end or that what my mind thinks …hahaha well you can comment and review (I don't know for what whats it review please can someone explain me that) and you can follow me too and on twitter …well just read it and tell me what you think about it 3 Love You Always – MH 3 love you my little's "Sakuras "3 =^.^= 3 nekos…..

I don't own anything … it just a fic: D

Promise Of Love

All stars with a shiny and beautiful Saturday morning, the birds were singing the Flowers were blooming everything was perfect but…

(Tok, Tok)

Who would be? At this hour!

He opens the door.

Chitoge! What are you doing here! Are the 7:00 are of a perfect Saturday morning, I was sleeping…

I don't care if you want to sleep or not! , but I need to give you this.

Oh! My Necklace! Thanks I have been looking for it all the night so I couldn't sleep enough where you found that!

You Idiot! You lefted in your chair on Friday when we lefted to going home, idiot!

Oh! Really thanks!

Take care of your stuff better next time! Idiot…

She left ….

Since we do the play of Romeo and Juliet she has been more nice to me and do not hit me to much like she do. He closes the door.

Next Day: Sunday

Raku go to walk in the park because he has nothing to do, but he was still looking his necklace and thinking in the girl of the promise, telling to itself in his mind.

Chitoge has been more nice to me lately and I'm So regret for the words I say In the beach last time, because I do not know than that would affect her so much so I think I need to apologizes directly ,and he sit down in a bank as he fell asleep .. Then he Start dreaming…

Raku s Dream:

Unknown girl -I would give you the necklace and I will have the key when we grow up and we see each other again we will open the padlock that is our promise of love …3

End of the dream….

Ichiojo-kun? Raku wake up.

Ah? He looks up.

Onodera? W-what are you doing here?

Aaah sorry well y-yes I'm so s-sorry Ichiojo-kun! , well I was just shopping when I see you sleeping and I-I don't want to bother or anything is just t-that a-aah….?

Raku s Mind:

Ohh onodera looks so cute when she is nervous …

Back to normality…

Well onodera can I help you with the bags? – He asks.

A-am yes, thank you very m-much! - She says nervously and obviously completely blushed.

They were laughing all the way, when chitoge see them, she was with tsugumi, and chitoge feel a little bit upset because she saw onodera and raku together.

What happens? –tsugumi said

a-ah nothing -she said

But she feels so bad than when she look around and saw them again she unconsciously run away...

Chitoge-sama! – Tsugumi scream

Chitoge had run so fast than even tsugumi don't find her, but then she sends a text message to tsugumi.

Tsugumi

Don't worry about me I'm Just fine. It's Just that I Forget , don't try to find me ok I will be just fine don't worry , and I will get back home late tonight .

Chitoge

Tsugumi calm down herself a little bit and wait for chitoge to come back. The problem was that she doesn't come back and it was the 11:00 pm so Tsugumi was worried about it and she call raku (obviously she doesn't know than they are a fake couple).

Ring, ring, ring

What the Hell are the 11:00pm! Who would call at this hour!

Ichiojo-kun, chitoge-sama it with you?

Aah? Tsugumi, Not She is not with me? Why do you ask that?

Well we were walking and then I think she feel a little bit bad so she run away and she tell me to don't worry about it , but that just make me be more worried I She is not back then ! I think she would be with you but I was wrong…

Ok I will help you, just calm down, please.

Ok thanks!

End of the call.

Oh Damn! Chitoge where did you go, he star walking all around the city he go to all the places he know and do not know , then he want to sleep but doesn't stop him anyway he star looking all over again when he think in that moment in the beach when he tell chitoge that things than unconsciously he said he start thinking would she be in the beach so he star running all over again thinking in what he was doing this it was because they re have to act like a couple or because there was another's feeling in the way or because he stop running and start to think why do I think this , why did I like her face smiling why did I like how she is been nicer to me why do I feel a little bit nervous when I going to talk to her , and why I'm searching her so desperately ,and the most Important think why my heart is beating more faster when I saw her ?

No, n-n-nooo! I think I just had this feeling just for onodera but the more time I spend with her the most time we are together I feel really happier.

So he start running and running again and searching her when he go to the nearest beach in the city he start to looking there when he saw a beautiful girl , tall with a pretty short dress in the midnight of the night obviously it was chitoge he recognize her because her red ribbon

Chitoge! - He said

a-ah! Raku, you idiot what the hell are you doing here!

Obviously searching you! You should be thank full everyone is worried about you!

I tell tsugumi than I would be fine, so goodbye!

What the hell are you talking about you have to go back right now!

No I don't!

Chitoge…..

He grabs her arm to take her back but something felled from her hands

What? ... Raku took it.

Why you are holding this key? – He ask

A-am nothing! Give it to me back! You idiot! – She scream

Chitoge look at me. – He said.

No! – She screams again.

He hold her hands a look her directly in her shiny blue eyes.

What happens to you?

Nothing just that …

Please tell me.

No I will don't! Please just let me go!

No! I will not let you go! Just tell me what happens?

No I will don't because you will not care, because I'm not kirisaki-san , you care more about her than me and I don't know why we still have to pretend been a lovely couple when we are nothing , absolutely nothing .

we fight every time we see each other we spend the time together pretending we are a couple when you are thinking in someone else cause I would be sad and you wouldn't know that I would be sad or even think about whats happen right now or you wouldn't even think than the girl of the promise is me ! Than is more than obviously we are the ones who made it! Not was onodera or marika and I can Prove it right now, But if I prove it your feelings wouldn't change because we are …

She broke in tears.

Absolutely nothing…

Raku s Mind:

So chitoge is confessing her love for me, so that's why she is acting so nice, acting so feminine

Back to reality…

Raku, I really Love You, I really do! And I know I had never show the sensible side from me but please do not send me apart I don't care if you don't talk to me or even look at me but do not regret this feelings do not think they are fake because they are not and they would never change because I will love You always …. Don't matter what! – She finally said.

He obviously was shock but he was start thinking and then he said

Chitoge, I Think I'm stupid if I regret the Mines too…

He looks her directly in the eyes and kisses her softly and then a little bit passionately.

It was one of the most perfects scenery's ever the shine of the moonlight was reflected in the peaceful ocean.

S-so you love me too? – Chitoge said

More than you think – he said

So we try it? - He said

What? – She said

The key - he said

Really do you want too!? - She said

Look chitoge I don't care if you are the girl of the promise or not I will always love you don't matter what cause that would be our Promise of love – he said

O-ok – she said

Then she slowly grabs the key and she obviously nervous introduced the key into the shiny necklace that moment was absolutely terrifying when they hear a loudly click

I-it it opens – she said nervous and happily

Yeah it opens I can believe it – he said

You was her all the time – he said

He opens the inside of the padlock and they fine a ring on it.

He grabs the ring and he kneel down and hold her hand and say Chitoge Kirisaki would you marry me?

She tearfully says – Yes, I do!

Well obviously not now when we finish the school and then we…

Raku, please don't destroy this moment!

Yes, yes I Understand …

Thanks …

Then the two kiss each other hold their hands together and go home.

Then he calls tsugumi

Tsugumi, we are going home right now

What the hell! I wait 3 hours for you to find her are the 2:00 am I hope you has a good explanation for that!

Chitoge grab the phone.

Then she said believe me tsugumi he has it.


End file.
